wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheele Gekko's Birthday
Sheele Gekko's Birthday is the Sixty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 13, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko Junior's group plans a surprise party for Sheele and the real threat, Andrew's Empire attempts to finish what the Akame Empire have started. Plot The Episode begins with Sheele Gekko walking in the forest. Sheele was confused that it's her birthday and starts to mention about Sheele from the Village of Akame ga Kill, who's death was in Ka Boa Bu after his father avenged her by killing Saya's evil sister and her dog. On her way to Paul Gekko Junior's camp site, she saw that they left her behind. In the depths of space, Syura gathers Andross' remaining troops and forms Andrew's Empire which Sheele Gekko mentions and thinks that it was her birthday present. While Sheele searches for the group, Paul Gekko Junior's groups plans a surprise party for Sheele in the forest. Sheele has gotten too lost and went up the mountain to look for the group only to see trouble; Andrew's Imperial Fleet makes an attempt to invade Dens. Sheele Gekko was shocked and makes a run back to the group only to find Mine and Akame enraged. Suddenly, a large trash can comes in flying and hits Mine and Akame. A man in a bartender uniform tells Mine and Akame "never to set foot in the Izumo Territory again," to which Mine and Akame identifies a Shizu no Mikoto for something he didn't do, he shouldn't get so mad about it. The man tells them not to call him that, as his name is Shizuo Heiwajima. Sheele recognizes the angry man as the other person he is "absolutely not to provoke". Shizuo tells Sheele to head back to the group and tell them of the upcoming threat which Sheele understands. At the Shintotropolis Palace, Paul Gekko Junior's group and the Gekko Family are decorating the Throne Room with party favors and decorations. Paul Gekko Junior tells his friends to find some place to hide, because Sheele will arrive any minute. As Sheele sees the room gotten dark, she can see someone turn on the lights and everyone shouts, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". Sheele is happy to see her friends and family again and everyone puts on cone-shaped birthday hats, and Sheele is wearing a birthday crown. They all start having fun by doing the limbo dance and pulling the string from the clown piñata with a baseball bat. The kids see the clown piñata explode with tons of candy for everyone including the Izumo villagers. Sheele sees the Donkey Kong's banana hoard and the a giant pile of birthday presents and DK is right behind her watching. Sheele was happy that it's DK's and her birthday together. DK sees a giant chocolate birthday cake with DK's and Sheele's name. Sheele helps DK opens his present to see the legendary shiny golden banana. Everyone chows down on the giant chocolate birthday cake and everyone gotten full. After the party, at the "Akame Temple", DK with Sheele and Diddy realizes that his birthday present is the perfect gift for Candy. However, they are frightened as soon as they hear the awakening of a God, Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Sheele, DK and Diddy fearfully race out of the temple, with the Golden Banana still in their hands. The Kongs are relieved to have the Crystal Coconut is Sheele's birthday present. Characters *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Candy Kong *Cranky Kong *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Doya *Syura *Shizuo Heiwajima *Mine *Akame Battles 'Shizuo vs. Mine and Akame' 'Participants' *Shizuo Heiwajima *Mine * Akame 'Locations' *Unnamed Forest 'Winners' *Shizuo Heiwajima Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon